powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absorbing Replication
The ability to absorb and replicate anything. Combination of Absorption, Adaptive Replication and Shapeshifting. Advanced version of Digestive Assimilation. Also Called *Ultimate Lifeform Capabilities Users can absorb any material/phenomenon and replicate its properties within themselves. Said properties may then be encoded for later use and potential combinations. This makes a very effective defense, as attacks received not only strengthen users instead of hurting them, but even add to their options. It is also very useful to break restrains, as users can simply absorb their way to freedom. Users may briefly fuse with their targets to memorize their properties and patterns without damaging them, or assimilate/drain them dry to empower their new abilities or build up their ressources. Some users may even use it as a weapon, literally devouring their opponents alive along with their weapons, armors and powers. They can also shape their body's form and properties to match the current situation, shapeshift various tools and weapons based on absorbed data, and even recombine assimilated properties into new and more powerful ones. Advanced users may learn to reverse the process, transfering abilities and various properties to others, and even reconstructing absorbed beings and objects, though both applications directly tap in the user's reserves. Applications *Absorption **Information ***DNA Absorption ***Knowledge Absorption ***Power Absorption ***Aura Absorption **Assimilation ***Biological Absorption ***Technological Assimilation ***Mental Assimilation ***Divine Ingestion **Ethereal ***Magical Energy Absorption ***Psychic Energy Absorption ***Life-Force Absorption ***Divine Siphoning **Inanimate ***Matter Absorption ***Energy Absorption ***Space-Time Absorption ***Reality Consumption **Supportive ***Assimilation Shield ***Dimensional Storage ***Absorption Resilience ***Matter/Energy Conversion *Adaptive Replication **Hybrid Physiology **Ability Tier Activation **Elemental Recomposition **Power Mixture *Shapeshifting **Shapeshifting Combat **Supernatural Regeneration **Powers Via Object/Weapon **Multi-Shapeshifting *Gestalt Form **Matter/Mind Melding **Properties Indexing **Soul Distribution **Remaking *Derived Abilities **Size/Density Manipulation (limited by the volume/mass accumulated) ***Self-Power Augmentation (converting resources into power boost) **Telekinetic Force (converting ressources into kinetic energy) ***Elemental Attacks (limited to asborbed elements) **Recreation (limited to objects/entities assimilated/memorized) ***Fusionism (fusing said objects/entities into new ones) **Weapon Manipulation (limited to asborbed/memorized weaponry) ***Cutting/Impale (contact-absorbing blades/projectiles) **Consciousness Transferal (absorbing/implanting minds) ***Subliminal Messaging (reversed psychic drain) **Spatial Mimicry (absorbing/replicating space-time) ***Materialized Guardian (extension of the user) **Data/Technology Manipulation (fusing with technological devices) ***Technological Constructs (reconstruct memorized technology) Associations *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense *Adaptive Replication *Omnifarious Limitations *Absorption may have limited speed/range/storage. *Shapeshifting is limited by the mass/energy stored. *Transfer/reconstruction drain the user's ressources. Known Users *Absorbing Man (Marvel) *David Banner (Hulk 2003) *Priscilla (Claymore) *Obliterators (Warhammer 40000) *Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10) Gallery David Banner.jpg|David Banner (Hulk 2003) absorbing and becoming electricity. Priscilla.jpg|After unexpectedly assimilating a claymore, Priscilla (Claymore) can now replicate its nigh indestructible material from her own body. Obliterator.jpg|Obliterators (Warhammer 40000) are monstruous daemon-infused shapeshifting cyborgs, capabe of merging with and replicating any kind of armor and weaponry, even alien and esoteric wargears. Stellar Greed.jpg|Large-scale Absorption. Blending In.png|Infinite Adaptation. Offensive Absorption.jpg|Used as a weapon, absorption is devastating - and quite horrible. Consume Become.jpg|Consume, become. Shield Aborption.jpg|Absorbing defenses... Extreme Omnivore.jpg|...trees, sand, rocks, buildings... Ultimate Predator.jpg|Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Multi Magic.jpg|Magic Replication. SAYIN.jpg|Hybrid Physiology. Perfect Defense.jpg|Perfect Defense : nothing hurts, everything makes stronger. Power Infusion.jpg|Properties Transferal. MS3.jpg|One Man Army. Greater Good.jpg|World-changing potential. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Absorption Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Mental Power Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Transmutation